Call your girlfriend
by fantoastic
Summary: "It's time you had the talk"
1. Call Your Girlfriend

"Call your girlfriend." Said the Amazonian she was currently intertwined with. The words brought Weiss's dream world and post climax high crashing down around her.

"It's time you had the talk." Pyrrha said, wrapping her arms further around the smaller girl. The contact was comforting, but did little to settle the ball of anxiety that settle in her chest. The dilemma that she had been struggling with for weeks only left when the red haired warrior pulled Weiss into her embrace. But now Phyrra was bringing up the subject, and there was no escape left.

"I don't know how." Weiss said, picturing the heartbroken voice of her girlfriend of the past four years. Asking her why, seeing the abandonment on her face.

"Give your reasons. Say it's not her fault, but you just met somebody new." Pyrrha supplied, kissing her lover on the forehead. She felt Pyrrha's nose rustle the pure white bangs on her forehead, but it did little to settle her nerves.

"That's not enough." Weiss said. She struggled to come up with the reasons herself. Why had she abandoned the relationship? Why had she abandoned the happy memories of the last four birthdays, valentines, Christmas, anniversaries? It's not a feeling she could explain in words. There hadn't been a fight, there hadn't been anything that could cause Weiss to do this. To cheat. To break her heart.

"Tell her not to get upset, second guessing everything you said and done." Pyrrha said "And then when she get's upset tell her how you never meant to hurt no one. Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend, is when she learns to love again. And it won't make sense right now, but you're still her friend. Then you let her down easy."

Weiss had to swallow the bile that was rising up in her throat. The inevitable was coming, there was no easy way out of this. There was no way not to rip her girlfriend's heart to shreds. And dust, what will her sister think of Weiss after this? Her sister is going to murder me, Weiss concluded. The team dynamic will also be ruined, how will they work together on missions? Was sacrificing all of this worth what she had with Pyrrha? What would Weiss say as to why she's done this? All the questions made Weiss's head swirl, she struggled to find balance.

Weiss looked into the emerald eyes of her lover, who had been patiently waiting while she mentally struggled with her dilemma. The arms wrapped around her sent sparks down her spine where calloused but gentle hands rubbed circles. Pyrrha gave Weiss a comforting smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed." Pyrrha said "Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss. You just tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again, then you let her down easy. You just met somebody new, and now it's going to be me and you." She finished, seemingly reading Weiss's internal struggle. Maybe Pyrrha has done this before. Maybe that's why she was so quick to jump in bed with someone who was taken. In the end, it didn't really matter. Everything Pyrrha had said was true.

Weiss rose with great effort, her legs feeling like they were filled with lead. Dread built in her chest when she unlocked her scroll only to see the smiling face of her girlfriend staring at her. She stared at the picture for what seemed like hours before she found the contact at the top of her favorites list, and called her girlfriend.


	2. Treat You Better

Blake entered through the front door of the town house she currently shared with the other three members of team RWBY. The soft welcome mat in front of her was covered in mud, and shoes were strewn about the small entryway. This mess probably means the Ice Queen still isn't back, Blake thought. She's been gone for three days now, leaving her girlfriend to silently stew in their home. Blake huffed as she thought about the golden haired girl Weiss was leaving behind. It made her insides broil at the thought of it.

Anytime the faunus thought of Weiss she just couldn't understand why Yang was still with her. The thoughts of the heiress distracted Blake and she didn't even notice the Blonde sitting at the counter in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Hey Blake." Yang said, trying to sound chipper, but beneath it Blake could hear Yang's troubled mind. Of course, Weiss is off somewhere leaving this divine creature sitting, waiting. Blake tried to hide the flush that came to her face when she looked at Yang, the object of her desires. She had been crushing on Yang since Beacon. The Fall had split her apart from Yang, and in the time where she should have been with her partner, the Ice Queen came in and swoop her up. Upon Blake's return she wanted desperately to tell Yang how she'd felt. It had been so good to see the lilac eyes, the golden hair, and that mega wat smile of hers. But she simply could not interfere when Yang just looked so happy. Since then though, Weiss has become distant, colder (she hadn't thought that possible), and developed a blatant disregard for her girlfriends feelings.

Yang sat with her elbows on the counter, staring down at nothing, chewing her lip. Blake couldn't take it any longer.

"What did she do this time?" Blake said with a resigned sigh. Yang didn't meet her eyes, her voice wavering.

"What? Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"Yang." Blake said, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. The cool stone pressing into her back. The brawler still made no comment, just staring down at the granite counter, her gun metal grey arm lightly tapping the stone, one finger at a time.

"I won't lie to you." Blake said, feeling anger well in her belling, the flood gates of her feelings bursting open. She was saying the words without even realizing it. "I know she's just not right for you."

Yang's head shot up at the sudden admission. Lilac stared into amber, emotions swirling in the purple orbs. Fear, confusion, resignation, but most of all sadness.

"You can tell me if I'm off, but I see it on your face when you say she's the one that you want." Blake said lightly at first, then angrily, the thought of Weiss bringing up loathing.

"What are you saying Blake?" Yang asked, her brow scrunched in confusion at the normally silent girls outburst.

Taking a deep breath Blake said "You're spending all your time in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop, I know I can treat you better than she can. Any girl like you deserves someone gentle."

Confusion rang out on Yang's face, her head tilting slightly to the side. Blonde eyebrows raised as realization of Blake's admission finally registered. Tears finally slid out of Yang's eyes.

"You want me to abandon everything I've worked so hard for. Abandon the relationship I put so much effort and time, and love into?" Yang asked standing from her place at the counter.

"Why are you wasting time with all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead?" Blake said, hand s balled into fists coming down to her sides. "I know I can treat you better than she can. You don't deserve this Yang."

"So what I'm just supposed to jump out of Weiss's arms and into yours? You just want me to give everything up. Say fuck it, I'll just move on to the next one." Yang asked, shaking now.

This was not going the way Blake wanted it to go, but she was in too deep now. "I just want to give you the love that youre missing, Yang." Blake said exasperated, her breathing was coming in heavier now. "Just to wake up with you would be everything I need, and this could be so different, just tell me what you want me to do."

Yang was silent for a while, just looking at Blake, like she was trying to decide whether this conversation was real or not. For a moment, Blake thought, it looked like she was considering it.

"Promise I'll never let you down." Blake said taking a step towards Yang.

Yang took a step away saying "I know things aren't perfect, and they haven't been for a while, but I wouldn't even begin to know how to do this. I can't start over, I don't know how."

"Just know that you don't have to do this alone." Blake said, lightening her tone in the midst of Yang's distress. "I promise I'll never let you down."

Yang's face tightened, she looked like she was deciding, but Blake could tell it wasn't on her side.

Blake gave on final plea, so quietly Yang almost couldn't hear it. Looking at her shoes she said "I know I can treat you better than she can. And any girl like you deserves some one gentle. You're wasting time on wasted crying when you should be with me instead, because I know I can treat you better than she can."

It was silent in the town home for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to break the silence.

The first sound in what seemed like ages was Yang's scroll ringing on the counter, and lighting up with the picture of the Ice Queen herself.


	3. The I in Lie

The chill of the late autumn wind bit at Weiss's cheeks and neck. She pulled her scarf closer around her neck, attempting to salvage what little warmth her body produced. Normally the weather wouldn't be this cold but upon the top of the SDC communications tower, the wind whipped her hair around, and stung any exposed skin she had.

She'd come up here to think, alone. She'd had her conversation with Yang. It was brutal listening to the girl she loved sob on the other line of the scroll. She hadn't had a reason to give Yang. She loved her, and Pyrrha.

Weiss thought back on her first night with Pyrrha. It was the first time she had seen her since the Fall. Everyone had thought Pyrrha dead, theyd had a funeral, a memorial built even. But during the Raid they'd found her, locked away in a lab. When Pyrrha had tried to take the Maiden's power the tiniest bit was transferred inside Pyrrha where it had stayed. It was explained to her that Cinder had known this, and what Ruby thought was Cinder killing Pyrrha, had actually been a transportation spell to her fortress. They had saved Pyrrha during the Raid, but Weiss didn't see her. It was known to her that Pyrrha was going through mental and physical rehabilitation.

She had been walking through the Atlas Regional Airport when she had seen those emerald green eyes lock onto hers. As she approached Pyrrha she felt something, and she could see Pyrrha felt it too. It was electric from the moment they crossed paths, actively attracted. They had said their greetings, caught up briefly, and Weiss attempted to walk past when they had walked to their vehicles. Weiss had opened the door to her limo, preparing to sit and wait on her chauffeur who was late. Weiss could feel it, the temptation that made impatient impulses. She barely even registered Pyrrha pushing her into the limo, and diving in after her. Closing the car door, it became significantly darker, the tinted windows allowing none to see within.

Pyrrha sat beside her, their faces inches apart. Weiss felt a pool of butterflies in her stomach. She was drawn to those emerald eyes. The touch of Pyrrha's hands on hers sent shivers down her spine.

She hadn't felt this alive in years.

Stop. Her brain said. Remember Yang? Your girlfriend? Who you love and have devoted the last several years of your life to? Stop. Breathe, count to three. Is she worth it?

"Whatever this is." Weiss breathed, barely a whisper. "It doesn't feel right."

"You're not putting up a fight. If you don't want this I'll go. " Pyrrha said, cupping Weiss's face as she stared into the icy blue orbs. "We can make love tonight, but you're going to hate yourself by morning."

Weiss's breathing was coming faster. She wanted this. Stop, breathe and count to three. Get your head right, she thought. There was no coming back from this, but she wanted it. She wanted Pyrrha.

Weiss's thought returned to the present. She scowled bitterly, her father always did say if looks could kill Weiss could just stare the grimm to death.

I put the i in lie, cause I'm a cheat. She thought a new wave of self-loathing coming upon her.

She remembered after the fourth time she met secretly with Pyrrha, she had said to her what she did the first time in the car.

They were in each other's embrace in Weiss's penthouse office. Yang had wanted to come by for lunch, even said she cooked for it. She texted her back saying she was too busy, while Pyrrha nibbled on her ear and kissed her on the neck.

"What ever this is, it doesn't feel right." Weiss said, gasping as Pyrrha pushed her against the wall. The frames she had hung there shook slightly and fell off kilter. "You and I, we have to put an end to this. We're cheating. I'm a cheat." She said, her mind telling her to push past Pyrrha, her body though had control and was currently unzipping the back of Pyrrha's dress.

"I'm feeling unfaithful." Pyrrha said as her dress slid of, she grabbed Weiss's wrist and put her hands in the air, against the wall. Her grip tight but not enough to leave marks. "It's just lust, nothing to write home about."

Weiss again thought of Yang "It's just trust, nothing to be messed around with. It might have felt good for a minute, but I'll admit it's not right when you're sleeping with your lover but your living with your girlfriend."

Pyrrha looked her in the eyes, emerald staring into blue. She kissed her long and deep, equal parts passion and lust. When they broke the kiss Weiss was gasping for air, she hadn't realized that in the process she had flipped their positions, her hands were in places indecent for this office.

Pyrrha just smirked "You're not putting up a fight."


	4. Am I the Only One

Her sister's arm was shaking when Ruby grabbed her. Yang had been laying with Ruby on the couch, finally sleeping after two days of restlessness and tears. When Ruby had first seen Yang and was told about the circumstances of the break up, she didn't know how it was going to be okay. How would their team heal from this? How would their family heal from this?

Blake had stayed in the room with them, silent in the corner. She had brought water, tissues and ordered food when needed. The whole time Yang related the phone call that had torn her world apart, Blake looked like she had mixed feelings on whether to stay and support Yang or hunt down Weiss and murder her.

Ruby at first tried to hate Weiss, she really did. But Weiss was her partner, she knew her. One year at Beacon and many after on missions had forged their partnership into an unbreakable bond. Ruby wouldn't say it to Yang, but she just knew Weiss had an explanation for this. Something must have been deeply hurting her partner. She had been planning on sneaking out while Yang slept, but the peacefulness of the living room exploded into chaos by the entrance of a certain alabaster haired huntress walked into the room.

Blake stood so fast she knocked her chair to the floor, which woke the previously sleeping Yang. The brawler and the fencer locked eyes and for a second Ruby saw pain in both eyes, just for different reasons. The look on Weiss's face gave Ruby all she needed to know. The deep sadness at Yang's state was apparent on her face, along with guilt in her eyes.

Before she could even register it, her sister had bolted for her bedroom door. It was reflex really, her semblance activated from emotion and she caught her sister's arm just before she made it to her door. From the heat on her skin and the air around them, she knew Yang's semblance had flared too.

"Yang, please…" Weiss said from down the hall. She was closer but upon the reveal of crimson eyes, Weiss retreated a step.

"There is no damn reason, I should have to feel so alone." Tears flowed down her cheeks, and a hand clutched at her chest. Ruby felt rather than heard the anguish in her sister's voice, and it broke Ruby's heart. "I'm smothered by this emptiness, lord I wish I was made of stone."

"I tried Yang. I really did. You know I've never been good at this, you know how I've been hurt. A heart that's worn and weathered should know better than to fight. But I wore mine like a weapon and laid out love like a fight. I tried my best to be everything you deserve. I've fought for us." Weiss said, tears welling but the proud Schnee who was punished for emotions would not let them fall. She stood stock still, hands at her sides.

"And that fight wrung me out, and strung me out. It hung years on my face." Yang gave a rueful laugh "Oum help me, am I the only one whose ever felt this way."

"It's been so long since I've been able to recognize myself. I've changed." Weiss said, eyes lowering with furrowed brows. She was pouring out everything, right there in front of her entire team. "All I see is a shadow in the mirror, and she's laughing through her tears. God dammit, one more smile was all I could fake."

Silence filled the home as the implications of Weiss's words settled in. It just didn't make sense to Ruby. The relationship had always seemed so happy. It should have never have gotten to this point. She had believed Weiss would have brought it to her if it ever got close. It then dawned on Ruby that maybe Weiss didn't want to save it. She didn't want to fight.

Yang's face scrunched in apparent anguish. A second, metallic hand coming up to join the flesh one in grappling at the physical ache in her chest. "There is a wound inside me and it's bleeding like a flood."

"Sometimes I would see a light ahead for us, but hope was not enough." Weiss admitted, she couldn't bring herself to look at Yang.

Silence enveloped the room. Finally ice blue met fire red, and the heart break was palpable from both ends. So strong even Ruby was beginning to feel torn in two.

The night end with the slam of two doors, first Yang's after she ripped her arm out of Ruby's hand and slammed her door shut. The audible click of a lock soon followed.

The second slam came from one Blake Belladonna as she proceeded to kick Weiss through the front door. Weiss literally went through the door and the look on Ruby's face was one of terror and shock. Weiss's aura absorbed the entire encounter, and she sat up without a scrape as Ruby bolted to her side.

The house was suddenly quiet as Blake opened the balcony windows and disappeared.


End file.
